A Naugthy Kind of Fun
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Hanabi and Shino have some fun before their wedding. T for obvious reasons in story. Shino/Hanabi


**A.N-Just a little naughty one-shot I thought of. The Hyuga and Aburame are so silent and regal, I just wanted to show their fun side. **

* * *

Hyuga Hanabi was out training by the river, when she sensed someone behind. Thanks to her Byakugan, she knew it was her fiance, Aburame Shino. Smiling to herself, she turned around to see him standing behind her, waiting for the Hyuga to acknowledge him.

"Hello, Hanabi," the bug-user said, smiling warmly at his soon-to-be wife. He remembered when they had started dating. Hiashi hadn't been the most happiest man in the world at the time, but had grudgingly allowed them to date. His father, Shibi, had been surprised, but had also been happy that his son had found love. Hinata had smiled and happily told her former teammate everything he needed to know if he wanted his relationship with Hanabi to be approved with the Elders. Kiba had told him he didn't expect it to last. Shino had punished him by giving Akamaru fleas that stayed for three months.

When they had told everyone they were engaged, they had been quite the talk of the village. The two most stony and sophisticated clans would be intermarrying. Much to the couple's embarrassment, the favorite subject was what abilities their children would possess.

The Aburame moved closer to Hanabi. The two embraced and were soon locked in a passionate kiss. A young villager, about fifteen or sixteen, whistled at the sight, causing the two to break apart. Unfortunately for Hanabi, who had been standing on the railing, lost her balance and plunged into the water. Due to the suddenness and her own absentmindedness, the Hyuga could not prevent her fall, nor could her worried fiance, who had ran down the side to get her and make sure she was all right.

Grinning at her own foolishness, the closet she ever got to laughing, Hanabi allowed her fiance to collect her from the water and walk her back to the Hyuga compound, so she could change into dry clothes. They took a back way so no one would see her drenched and transparent clothing.

When they reached Hanabi's bedroom, Shino turned around to give his fiance the decency to get dressed without someone watching, when she called his name. Not thinking he turned around and immediately whipped his head back around. Hanabi, instead of getting dressed into dry clothing, had just kept her dripping wet pants on, but had taken off her shirt so that her wet, practically see-through, light green bra was the only thing covering her chest, and it was not doing a good enough job in Shino's eyes.

"Oh, Shino," Hanabi said again, a purr to her voice that made the bug-user blush. His kikachu bugs buzzed with excitement, but he forced them to settle down. What his fiance was doing was not appropriate, and Shino would have thought the Hyuga would realize that. But the young Byakugan-user would not have it. She gripped the Aburame's shoulders and spun him around, giggling at the redness of his cheeks.

He tried to break her hold, but she was strong, and would not let go of her prey. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together. Shino stood completely still as Hanabi whispered in his ear what she had in mind. Shaking his head vigorously, Shino tried talking his fiance out of it.

"Hanabi, do you realize what you're doing? Just look at yourself! Do you even hear what you're saying?" Shino wanted nothing to do with Hanabi's scheme, but he allowed himself to be led to the Hyuga's bed, mistake number one.

"Oh, I know _exactly _what I'm doing. I'm having a little fun with my fiance," Hanabi said, a wicked grin on her face. She knew that this was totally unlike herself, but she was tired. Tired of being the perfect princess, even though Father had decided Hinata was worthy of being the Hyuga head after all. Tired of keeping up appearances; of just being plain _good. _She was getting married in four weeks, and she knew that the Elders expected her to be the perfect wife, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. So she would have her fun now.

The only problem, however, was that her soon-to-be-husband didn't want to play with her. She had tried everything she could: flaunting her body, whispering seductively in his ear, pressing their bodies close, but nothing had worked. Would Shino always be like this?

The truth was, however, was that Shino wanted very much to oblige to his fiance's needs, but his sense of what was right and wrong wouldn't let him indulge. But his resolve was cracking. Doubts about his upbringing filtered through his mind: would it really be that bad if they played around a little? Their wedding was in just four weeks, after all. Maybe he could take his shirt off, certainly his jacket...

When Shino looked at Hanabi, he did not see the pure, powerful, majestic Hyuga; no, he saw a young girl he loved and was engaged to, one who wanted her needs met, and he was the only one who could do it. Filled with a rush he had never experienced before, the Aburame slowly slid out of his jacket, watching his fiance's face light up at the action.

Soon, both Shino's shirt and jacket were on the floor, joining Hanabi's still wet shirt. Eventually, her bra ended up there as well. Pulling together, the couple kissed, feeling a rush of passion. Rolling around on the bed, they traced one another's body with their hands. Shino stradled Hanabi on his lap, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and she bathed his neck in kisses in return.

Shino felt extreme bliss, laying underneath the love of his life, feeling her breasts on his bare chest. Closing his eyes and breathing in her scent-woodsy, with a tinge of lemon-the bug user's head snapped sideways when light from the hallway blinded him. Blinking to get used to the light, Shino saw Hanabi looked just as dazed as he did. When the two figures in the doorway finally registered in his brain, the Aburame felt cold all over.

Standing in the doorway of his daughter's room, his mind a blank, Hyuga Hiashi stared at his bare-chested youngest child and her fiance, his nephew's eyes barely containing the anger in them.

"I knocked. Obviously you didn't hear me, what with your..._exercise_," the eldest Hyuga said, disapproval and disappointment dripped like poison from his words. Neji, not being able to stand the sight of his cousin in such a position, said emotionlessly to the bug-user,

"Aburame, I'm giving you ten seconds to collect your clothes and get out of here before I hunt you down." Shino exchanged a look with Hanabi, who nodded. He then wasted no time getting his shirt on, not bothering with the jacket, and ran like the wind past his (maybe) future in-laws Neji counted to ten and then raced after him.

* * *

Aburame Shibi looked at his frazzled, jacket-less son and immediately knew what happened. He turned to his wife and shared a secret smile with her. The same exact thing had happened to him: a few weeks before their wedding, they had shared an intimidate moment, only to be interrupted by Kiyuku's father and brother. Both had them promptly chased him for four hours straight.

Shibi shook his head and smiled underneath his mask. History truly does repeat itself.

* * *

**A.N-To clear a few things up, Shino and Hanabi are NOT having sex. It might seem that way, but they are just 'sharing an intimidate moment', like Shibi says. Seems like they won't do that until after the wedding, if there is one anymore. ;) TTFN.**


End file.
